Calmando el deseo
by Riosaku
Summary: [Oneshot reeditado] Dos personas, un deseo, lo haran real?


Nota: Todos los personajes de este fic son creación de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi

**Calmando el deseo**

Es una hermosa noche en Nerima, la tranquilidad reina en casi todos los hogares, casi todos porque en el dojo Tendo como era costumbre se escuchan los gritos de dos jóvenes discutiendo de manera cada vez mas acalorada...

Para variar ese día Ranma y Akane se habían quedado completamente solos, lo que provocó que la última decidiera preparar la cena para su "prometido", por lo que una noche que pudo ser tranquila y agradable terminó transformándose en un campo de batalla ya que como todos imaginamos la cena tenia un aroma y aspecto terrible y Ranma se negaba rotundamente a probarla.

-¡No pienso comer eso!- Gritaba Ranma afrontando a Akane y dando un paso hacia Ella.

-¡Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo!- Respondía Akane, dando un paso hacia Ranma

-¡Obvio¡Esta asquerosa!- Arremetía el chico dando otro paso hacia Ella

-¿ Como puedes decir que esta asquerosa si no la has probado!- Respondía enojada Akane avanzando un poco más

-¿Acaso quieres que muera de indigestión solo por darte en el gusto!- Decía Ranma cada vez mas cerca de Ella -¡Ranma eres un idiota!- Continuaba la chica acercándose aun más a Él 

-¡ Y Tú una Marimacho!-

-¿Aaaaa siiiii¡Bueno si Yo soy marimacho Tú eres un afeminado!-

En ese momento ambos se encontraban completamente uno frente al otro, insultándose cada vez con más fuerzas para que el contrincante recibiera de lleno el insulto del otro.

-¡ HUY MIREN, YO SOY EL GRAN RANMA SAOTOME Y SOY UN HENTAI!- Se burlaba la chica imitándolo.

- ¿Aaaaa siiii¡ENTONCES YO SOY AKANE TENDO Y TENGO PECHOS PLANOS!- Imitaba Ranma en respuesta.

Para ese momento sus narices se encontraban casi pegadas la una con la otra en desafío. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso

-¡HENTAI¡ HENTAI!- Gritaba Akane

-¡PECHOS PLANOS¡ PECHOS PLANOS!- Gritaba Ranma

-¡Y TU ERES UN...!- Las palabras de Akane detenidas en sus labios, al ser estos presos de los labios de Ranma, los que la besaban con gran fervor.

El chico en un arrebato la había tomado posesivamente de la cintura presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Akane al salir de su estupor, no dudo ni un segundo y cerró sus ojos correspondiendo y abandonándose al mar de pasiones que le ofrecía su prometido en ese instante.

Ranma estaba cautivado por la fiereza que demostraba tener su prometida, la besaba con gran fervor y pasión, quería saborear hasta lo más íntimo de la joven.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a sentir la necesidad de apaciguar lo que les quemaba por dentro, cada vez se les hacia mas difícil ignorarlo.

Ranma suavemente comenzó a explorar un poco mas con sus manos, saliendo de las curvas de la cintura de la chica para pasar a los lados de las caderas de la joven, masajeando suavemente el contorno de la muchacha.

Akane dejó aquella prisión que eran los labios de chico, y bajo sensualmente por su cuello, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algunos lugares para saborearlos mejor.

Esa noche estaban solos, lo tenían claro…

Ranma ya no soportó más lo que sentía en su interior, necesitaba apaciguarlo de alguna manera, por lo que recargó a Akane, quien sentía igual, contra la pared, aprisionándola por completo, la chica emitió un leve jadeo al sentirse presa de aquella manera.

Abrieron lentamente sus ojos y se miraron fijamente, no necesitaban decir nada, sus miradas lo decían todo, solo dieron una cabezada de asentimiento, había llegado la hora, ya no podían retrasarlo más.

Se separaron y dirigieron a su destino inminente.

El silencio reinaba.

Todo era oscuridad, más sus instintos primales les guiaron en sus pasos al espacio que calmaría aquellas ansias que los gobernaban.

Entraron, sin siquiera darse tiempo de encender la luz, debían hacerlo ahora, no podían esperar más tiempo.

Ranma abrió el refrigerador y Akane se encargó de los panes, la falta de comida en sus estómagos ya era demasiada, no podían retrasarlo mas, tenían que comer algo ya.

Fin.

Riosaku

Reviews para saber que opinan si?


End file.
